


Immortality Curse

by Alren_Ki



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life but the AI is Self Aware
Genre: Bad Ending, Car Accidents, Child Death, Drowning, G-Dad is Good Dad, Immortality Angst, Multi, please head the warnings, this is super dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alren_Ki/pseuds/Alren_Ki
Summary: I wrote this entirely to get back at one Nbenrey-real for making me laugh so hard I literally reinjured my ribs. So all fuck yous should be passed on to them
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Tommy Coolatta & The G-Man
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Immortality Curse

The first to go is Bubby, without regular tube time maintenance he breaks down slowly and they aren’t able to save him, he dies in Coomer’s arms.

“Harold please…” his voice is weak but it stills Dr. Coomer’s hands. He looks towards his lover with those big green eyes. Bubby took one hand. “Hold me as I go. If I must go out being touched. I want it to be as your heart, not your project. His head starts to lull but Coomer catches it. How can he deny that request? He picks Bubby up in his arms and dances with him against his chest until his breathing slows to nothing and the grip on the front of his shirt falls slack. He doesn’t stop holding him until long after he goes cold and the others finally pry him off.

The second is Benry. He was just fucking around. He didn’t realize what would happen and that it would be permanent.

Benry laughed as he tettered on the edge of the roof. Gordon was shouting at him to get down but he’d be fine. He always was in the end. Still, his big anxious eyes made Benry’s heart ache and he moved to get down. The shingle under him snapped and sent him tumbling backwards. He only had one thought before he hit the ground on his neck. He never did refill his respawn counter. The last sound he heard was Gordon’s heartbroken scream.

The Third is Dr. Coomer. It’s so mundane. A car crash. Tommy didn’t realize something so simple could kill the older doctor. He certainly didn’t expect to be there when it happened. 

the tires screetched and Tommy was thrown into the side of the car so hard his sight went spiny and he had to close his eyes as metal crunched with a sick snap of bone. His leg and arm felt familiarly warm. He forced himself to open his eyes and his stomach twisted. He couldn’t see Dr. Coomer in the twisted metal pile. Except the limp arm he’d thrown back in some attempt to protect Tommy. He couldn’t even get out of the car. The doors pinched closed by the frames crumpled shape.

The fourth was someone he never expected to lose. Nor someone he thought he’d be responsible for losing. 

He was so scared of it being Gordon next. Of losing his other lover after already losing to many people. So he goes to his dad after the crash. Still splattered with Coomer’s blood. Tears already doing the ghibli thing and hair just starting to twist in an unnatural wind. G-man tries to calm him down, keep him from saying something wrong and twisting reality in a way he’ll regret. But it’s to late.

"I’m gonna watch everyone I love die aren’t I?!” His voice rises to an even higher pitch. He realizes a second after what he’s done as the color drains from G-Man’s already pale face. The older man falls back stumbling and Tommy rushes for him calling out for his dad. But his heart has already stopped. At the very least he knew one thing in that second. He had managed to earn Tommy’s love in the end.

The fifth was also to soon. To sharp. In Tommy’s hypervigilance of Gordon. He forgets a Freeman.

it was supposed to be time to relax. Time to be safe. An abandoned beach. One Tommy had scoured for days for danger. He finally let himself relax. They watched Joshie play in the shadows and look for shells, happily clapping every time he found one. Tommy took his eyes off him for just a second. Just a little bit to lay back and close his eyes. They’d never warned Joshie enough about riptides. He screamed. Tommy bolted up and towards the water before he could think. Joshua was already so far out. Panic gripped Tommy’s heart and he dived in, letting the current carry him quickly towards the small head bobbing in the dark water. He heard Gordon behind him screaming. He just focused on getting to Joshua. He bobbed up less and less. He stopped entirely just before Tommy got to him. He managed to get back to shore pulling him with him. Gordon tried to do cpr and Tommy begged and willed Joshie to wake up. They were to late.

Tommy knew he’d lose Gordon someday. He knew. He didn’t want to. And he could be awfully selfish in his grief. 

it’s better this way. Tommy kept repeating himself, stroking Gordon’s thick hair slowly, watching his peacefully timelocked face. Just until he could make Gordon immortal to. Maybe he’d even find a way to bring the others back. Maybe he’d have everyone held safe and close again. He laughed hallowly. Sunkist nudged under his hand and he patted her head softly before pulling her up close and burying his face in her fur and began to weep. It wasn’t fair. It was never fair. He wished he could just do away with death. No one deserved to feel this grief. But he couldn’t. He was just one reality warper.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to point out: Someone asked me what Bubby and Coomer were dancing to while Coomer held him. Its somebody to love, the last love is when Bubby's hand drops


End file.
